Postcards normally are produced by a printing process, i.e. the graphic subject is printed on one side of card stock (usually through a color-separation printing process) and areas for the text, the address and the postage stamp are printed on the other (usually in black). This process is suited to large-scale postcard production for the mass market, but does not well serve the needs of individuals and small businesses.
One is allowed to send "bare" photographs through the mail (i.e. ones addressed directly on their backs, without envelopes). However, photos do not come with indicia marking the text, address and stamp areas, nor are they stiff enough to resist substantial damage in transit.
Therefore, attempts have been made in the past to modify developed photo stock so as to be more suitable for mail transit in the form of postcards. The present invention is an apparatus and method which achieves this goal in a manner which automates small to medium-size production runs of photo-stock postcards.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,864,708 B. Allen Feb. 04, 1975 3,875,861 S. Stackig Apr. 08, 1975 3,304,641 D. Gonczy Feb. 21, 1967 4,911,477 S. Shishido Mar. 27, 1990 4,237,633 R. Murrell Dec. 09, 1980 4,079,881 A. Sabb Mar. 21, 1978 3,894,684 R. Florey Jul. 15, 1975 4,547,445 M. Asahina et al. Oct. 15, 1985 3,847,325 P. Nasalski et al. Nov. 12, 1974 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,708 teaches an apparatus that takes an instant photograph with a background of artificial scenery and dispenses it on a cardboard backing having postcard markings. Photo postcards are produced one at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,861 teaches a process where multiple photographs are developed onto a roll of photographic stock, the non-image side of which is then printed with postcard markings and then cut into individual photo postcards. While the process is automated, no backing is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,445 teaches another approach that directly utilizes the back of a photograph.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,641, 4,911,477, 4,237,633, 4,079,881, 3,894,684 and 3,847,325 teach various forms of postcard backings designed to accept printed images or photographs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,641 teaches the use of a printed piece of cardboard having an adhesive layer that is covered with a peel-off sheet of protective material. This cardboard is used manually to produce photo postcards one at a time. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,477 automatically places a removable layer on top of the graphic (front) portion of a postcard, to temporarily conceal the graphic from view. This top layer is peeled off by the recipient of the postcard.